Victoria Lunde
)-(1982)}} år) |bosted= New York, USAI episode 93 i sesong 29 forteller Juni til Albert at Victoria bor i New York. |tidyrke= Økonomimedarbeider på Hotel Cæsar (2003-2004) Sekretær i EU (2004-?) Ansatt i markedsavdelingen (2009) Markedsfører (?-2010) Konsernassistent (2010) |mor= Juni Anker-Hansen |far= Ragnar Lunde |søsken= Albert Lunde |partner= |tidpartnere= WilliamI episode 29, sesong 13 forteller Victoria moren at hun var sammen med William i noen uker i 9. klasse. Erik Thomas Lauters (2003 †) Jean-Marc (?-2009) Pål Gottlieb (2010-?)I episode 93 i sesong 29 forteller Juni til Albert at det er slutt mellom Victoria og Pål. |tidelskere= |enkeltforhold = En ikke-navngitt mann Victoria ender opp i seng med en ikke navngitt mann i episode 85, sesong 26. |sesonger= 1-4, 5-7, 9, 11-15, 26, 27 |år= 1998-2000, 2000-2001, 2001, 2002-2004, 2009, 2010 |skuespiller= Sofie Cappelen}} Før serien Victoria Lunde kom til verden i 1982, som en bekreftelse på at forholdet mellom Juni og Ragnar virkelig kom til å holde. Året før hadde broren Albert kommet til verden, men Juni var blitt gravid med ham før hun visste noe om hvordan forholdet til Ragnar kom til å utvikle seg. Victoria vokste opp i familien Lundes leilighet på Frogner, og hadde et spesielt nært vennskap til sin gudmor og tante, Julie. Victoria ville helst ha et godt forhold til alle, og fikk alle de gode egenskapene fra familien. På skolen var Victoria hele tiden i toppsjiktet – hun er nok den av Anker-Hansen-medlemmene som har gått ut med høyest karakterer, og gjorde høy profil i familien gjennom hele tiden å slå storebror Albert karaktermessig. Fra 1996 opplevde Victoria å se familien sin bli mer og mer splittet. Først dør mormoren hennes, Ingeborg, deretter anklager hennes tante Julie morfaren Georg for å ha vært den som påførte Ingeborg sykdommen, og som om ikke det var nok ble alkoholismen til moren og ekteskapsproblemene mellom foreldrene Juni og Ragnar stadig mer markante. I serien thumb|Victoria i seriens begynnelse. thumb|Albert og Victoria i 1998. Victoria har akkurat begynt på videregående når vi kommer inn i serien, og hun forsøker hele tiden å mekle mellom de ulike sidene av familien. Juni er utro med den nye konsernassistenten Rolv Espevoll, og sliter åpenlyst med alkoholen, noe barna og Ragnar lider under. Da Juni slår til Victoria i fylla, innser hun at moren er alkoholiker, og at hun trenger hjelp. Det blir tydelig ille når moren skaper furore når hun ødelegger den årlige innsamlingen til Ingeborg Anker-Hansens minnefond, og dukker opp full i bryllupet mellom Georg og Ninni. Når hun blir tatt kjørende i alkoholisert tilstand, innser Ragnar, Albert og Victoria, etter å ha blitt presset av oldemor Astrid Anker-Hansen, at Juni må legges inn, og hun får til slutt plass på Fjellbekk Det er på denne tiden Ragnars gamle flamme, Toril Hammerfest, dukker opp i Oslo, og støtter familien gjennom den harde tiden. Victoria åpner seg for Toril, og Toril hjelper henne med skoleprosjekter og er der som en venn for henne, uten at Victoria ser at Toril bruker henne for å komme nærmere Ragnar. Da Victoria tar faren i å være utro med Toril, rakner hverdagen for Victoria, og hun blir sint og sliten av å være den som skal holde trådende i familien sammen. Hun presser faren til å fortelle Juni sannheten da de sitter i familieterapi på terapisenteret Fjellbekk, og når Ragnar ikke klarer å si det, er det Victoria som forteller moren at Ragnar har vært utro med Toril. Victoria bestemmer seg for å la foreldrene rydde opp i sine egne problemer, etter at Juni kommer hjem fra Fjellbekk behandlingssenter. Hun fokuserer på skolen, og sin drøm om å bli økonom, akkurat som foreldrene. Samtidig går den gamle kjærligheten hennes for Henning Nygaard over, når hun innser at hun aldri har hatt mot nok til å snakke med ham, og følelsene blusser opp for en annen person når den nye baransatte på familiens Hotel Cæsar, Truls Grande, dukker opp. Et trekantdrama mellom Victoria, Truls og Victorias ett år eldre tante, Charlotte, kommer på banen, og Victoria trekker det korteste strået – hun innser at hun er alt for redelig, og ikke bruker de samme skitne knepene som Charlotte. right|thumb|[[Georgs testament|Testamentopplesning.]] Da bestefar Georg dør, er Victoria langt nede – samtidig som hun forsøker å støtte familien, som går igjennom en tøff tid når de innser at Ninni, Georgs enke har arvet 50 millioner og hele Anker-Hansen konsernet. Kort tid etter bestemmer Juni og Ragnar seg for å skilles, og Victoria blir boende hos Juni, mens faren lever ut sine ungdomsdrømmer og skaffer seg hybel, motorsykkel og en elskerinne litt eldre enn Albert og henne selv, som heter Bitten. Victoria kvier seg for å treffe henne, men velger å gjøre det etter at Albert sier at hun faktisk er veldig snill, selv om hun hele tiden må balansere det med å være der for moren sin. Høsten 2000 blir Victoria kidnappet av kvinnen som terroriserte moren på Fjellbekk, Linn Fylke, og hennes medkompanjong Donald Kværner. Linn Fylke solgte alkohol til innlagte pasienter, deriblant Juni, men når Juni avslører dette mister hun jobben. Nå vil hun ha hevn, og planlegger å få denne gjennom Victoria. I en kjeller i Oslo blir hun holdt fanget og psykisk torturert med hele tiden å bli fortalt at hun skal dø, samtidig som Linn og Donald forsøker å presse familien Anker-Hansen for penger. Etter hvert utvikler Victoria et vennskap til den lett tilbakestående Donald, og forsøker å rømme, men uten hell. Juni blir etter hvert også satt i fangenskap med Victoria, og til slutt blir mor og datter funnet av politiet. Victoria er utslitt, og psykisk langt nede, men får hjelp av både Julie og pastoren Arne Marcussen som har dukket opp på Hotel Cæsar. Det er Arne som anbefaler Victoria å dra til Lundsberg privatskole i Sverige, og gjenoppta skolegangen der, borte fra norsk presse og sladder. Victoria drar til Sverige sammen med Albert – og trives godt på skolen, der hun tar økonomi som hovedfag. I 2001 kommer hun og Albert tilbake når faren er hardt skadet i en bussulykke. Han kommer seg etter hvert, og Victoria reiser alene tilbake til Sverige. thumb|Victoria tar seg jobb for konsernet. Høsten 2002 kommer hun tilbake til Oslo igjen, bare for å være vitne til at Ninni, nå gift med hennes onkel, Jens August, går amok på maskeradeballet og dreper Arne Marcussen og gjør Jens August blind. Hun tar seg jobb i økonomiavdelingen på konsernet for å hjelpe til, og flytter inn på Ankerseteren hos moren. Våren 2003 dukker Juni og Ragnars gamle studiekamerat fra handelshøyskolen i Bergen, Thomas Lauters opp, samtidig som Ragnar drar fra familien, ettersom han har fått seg jobb i Estland ved de baltiske hotellene til Anker-Hansen konsernet. Victoria viser mer enn beskjeden interesse for Thomas, og utvikler etter hvert et forhold til den dobbelt så gamle, mystiske svenske mannen. Etter noen måneder med hemmelige stevnemøter, lar Victoria sin egen mor avsløre dem til seng sammen på Ankerseteren. Thomas, som frem til da har bodd sammen med familien Lunde på Ankerseteren, blir kastet ut av en rasende Juni. Thomas holder seg nå borte fra Victoria, og mener at det de har hatt sammen var feil, en skuffet Victoria innser at hun har blitt brukt, og vender seg til moren, og vil ha hevn over Thomas, men snart finner Victoria og Thomas tilbake til hverandre. Victoria tar med seg Thomas på familiehytten Fugleholmen, men Juni har alliert seg med nabofamiliene, og når de ringer henne for å fortelle at Victoria befinner seg der sammen med en godt voksen mann, kaster Juni sin egen datter ut av Ankerseteren. Først flytter hun inn til Julie en stund, men så flytter hun inn på hotellrommet til Thomas. Juni forsøker etter hvert å godta dem som et par, og de flytter inn på Ankerseteren igjen, selv Juni finner det vanskelig å takle de to. En ny skandale rammer familien da Albert blir tiltalt for å ha voldtatt kjæresten Andrine Andersen, og Victoria er den som støtter Andrine – og er med Andrine og Benedicte på å anmelde broren for voldtekt. Victorias parti med Andrine i voldtektssaken blir ikke godt mottatt i Anker-Hansen familien. Victorias vitnemål i Andrinesaken gjør at Andrine står mye sterkere, selv om Sue-Astrid Wallace, et adoptert søskenbarn av Juni, får avverget at Albert blir dømt i siste liten, og Albert klarer å tilgi sviket etter en stund. Samtidig sliter Victoria på kjærlighetsplan også, hun frir til Thomas, men Thomas forteller at han trenger betenkningstid. Han reiser til Sverige, og når han vender tilbake til Oslo, innrømmer han for Victoria at han er gift, og har en kone som heter Ulla Brit og to barn i Sverige. Ulla Brit ankommer Hotel Cæsar for å være mer sammen med Thomas, og Thomas må til slutt legge alle kortene på bordet, og innse at han elsker Victoria og vil skilles fra Ulla Brit. Victoria blir fra seg av lykke da Thomas frir, og de blir forlovet og planlegger bryllup. Thomas Lauters datter, Cilla, dukker opp og flytter inn på Ankerseteren. Victoria finner også ut at Thomas jobber som etterretningsagent og skal avsløre den den russiske mafiaen som lenge har jobbet fra Oslo. Victoria har store problemer med å takle Cilla, og det kommer etter hvert frem at Cilla har psykiske problemer, og skriver lange tirader i sin dagbok om at hun vil drepe Victoria. Victoria oppdager dagboken til Cilla og leser den, hvorpå hun konfronterer Cilla med funnene senere. Cilla blir rasende, ogVictoria gir henne to valg: Enten reiser hun tilbake til Sverige, ellers viser hun dagboken hennes til Thomas. Cilla vrir seg unna det hele, men de åpenbare problemene hennes kommer til slutt for en dag. Thomas beslutter at han simpelthen må sørge for å ikke tilsidesette henne i forhold til Victoria, og Cilla blir værende på Ankerseteren.Voksenverden har tydelig mange skyggesider, men også mange gleder, for Victoria er hele tiden oppe hos oldemor Astrid og planlegger bryllup, og blir lovet å gifte seg i Astrids gamle brudekjole. thumb|Etter å ha falt over bord tilbringer Victoria fem dager på en holme. Thomas regisserer en båttur i Oslofjorden sammen med Victoria og Cilla, slik at de kan være litt sammen alle tre. Under turen forteller Victoria Cilla om hvordan hun en dag ønsker å få et barn med Thomas. Dette blir for mye for Cilla, og hun dytter Victoria over bord. Mafiaen som Thomas etterforsket, har skjønt at Thomas vet for mye, og har bestemt seg for å kvitte seg med han. Etter at Victoria har falt over bord, går en bombe mafiaen har plantet av, og Thomas og Cilla omkommer. Victoria blir funnet av Rosenkrantz-rederiet, strandet på en holme fem dager etter eksplosjonen. Juni og Albert er fra seg av lykke, men Victoria er sterkt redusert og vil ikke innse at Thomas er død. Hun starter i terapi og innser til slutt fakta. Hun planlegger minnegudstjenesten for Thomas. thumb|Victoria i minnegudstjenesten til Thomas.Dagen minnegudstjenesten skal holdes dukker hun ikke opp når den skal starte, men gjør entré midt i, og går opp kirkegulvet i oldemorens brudekjole og «gifter» seg med Thomas. Alle innser at Victoria er psykisk utkjørt og langt nede, og bekymringen er stor. Selv avviser hun det, og sier at hun har det bra. Kort tid senere må Juni til Brussel, og Victoria blir med, og blir igjen i Brussel for å starte på sin økonomiutdannelse der. I Belgia fullfører hun utdannelsen, og får seg senere jobb som sekretær i EU. Senere får hun jobb i et annet selskap som markedsfører. Hun treffer Jean-Marc, som blir hennes nye kjæreste. Det blir også mye festing og ikke minst drikking, og hun begynner å utvikle alkoholproblemer slik som moren. Alkoholismen koster henne til slutt både jobben og kjæresten, og hun reiser tilbake til Oslo i 2009. thumb|Victoria tilbake i Oslo. Tilbake i Norge blir det holdt en gjenkomstfest for henne. Her treffer hun sin nye onkel Storm, som i hennes fraværstid har blitt oppdaget som et ukjent barn av Georg. Hun treffer også Storms samboer Cecilie Dahr Hove, som hun blir god venn med. Cecilie er den første Victoria betror seg til, og hun forteller at hun er alkoholiker. Cecilie vil gjerne at hun skal fortelle moren om problemene, men Victoria får seg ikke til å gjøre det. Victoria får samtidig jobb konsernets markedsavdeling. thumb|Victoria blir fraktet inn på sykehuset etter [[Bilulykken til Cecilie og Victoria|bilulykken. Foto: TV 2]] Victoria får ansvaret for en reklamekampanje for Hotel Cæsar, en krevende jobb. Behovet for avslapping fører henne på hyppige barbesøk. Det blir også mye festing, og løgnene hun spinner for å holde hemmeligheten skjult, skaper et uvennskap med moren. Ankerseteren flytter hun ut av. Festingen fortsetter, og etter en fest med Preben Asakskogen, drar hun selv, Cecilie og Preben ut på en kjøretur. Alle tre er fulle, og turen ender med et smell. De blir alle tatt inn på sykehus. Hun selv og Preben kommer fra det med kun lettere skader, men Cecilie blir hardere skadd. Victoria får på sykehuset beskjed om at hun har en leverfunksjon som er svært dårlig, og legen spør om hun drikker mye alkohol. Legene ber henne om å fortelle om de åpenbare problemene sine, og kvelden hun har kommet hjem fra sykehuset, prøver hun å si det til Juni, men klarer det ikke. Junis nåværende samboer, Viggo Hauge, gjenskuer henne derimot. Victoria lover derimot å fortelle det til Juni selv, dersom Viggo holder tett. Victoria klarer heller ikke nå å fortelle noe til moren. På et møte Victoria skal lede dukker hun opp stupfull, og moren blir nødt til å slepe henne ut av kontoret. Juni innser at datteren har problemer. Neste dag blir Juni hjemme med Victoria, men Victoria påstår at hun ikke er alkoholiker. Dagen etter rømmer hun til hotellet, der hun fortsetter å drikke. Juni og Viggo finner ut at Victoria har tatt inn på hotellet, og når de finner henne er hun døddrukken. Juni forlanger at hun blir med til Fugleholmen, noe hun ser seg nødt til. På Fugleholmen har de en fin dag sammen, helt til de kommer inn på temaet alkohol. Victoria stikker av fra Fugleholmen, og tilbake til Ankerseteren. Juni klarer etter dette ikke å stole på at Victoria vil slutte å drikke, og bestemmer seg for å snakke med Cecilie. Victoria overhører det, og bestemmer seg for å prøve å smiske med Cecilie for å få henne til å pynte på sannheten, noe venninnen ender opp med å gjøre for Victorias skyld. Juni blir lurt av Cecilie for en stund, men Victorias problemer kan ikke holdes skjult. I et siste desperat forsøk, setter Juni seg ned med Victoria og sier at hvis ikke Victoria er alkoholiker, er hun det vel ikke selv heller. Juni skjenker seg et glass, men Victoria slår det ut av hendene hennes. Etter dette tar Victoria avstand fra alkoholen. Hun har riktignok noen tilbakefall, men kommer på rett kjøl etter hvert. Som lyn fra klar himmel kommer også Ragnar hjem, sammen med sin nye kone Nan Ta Wan. Ragnar er hjemme for å hjelpe Victoria, og de to snakker sammen gjennom en hel natten. Victoria bestemmer seg for å begynne i terapi på et behandlingshjem utenfor Brussel. Det er avskjedsfest for Victoria på Ankerseteren, hun tar farvel og Ragnar følger Victoria tilbake til Brussel. Hun fortsetter terapien ut året, og også inn i 2010. Hun deltar i oldemorens hundreårsdag, og under to måneder senere kommer hun tilbake til oldemorens begravelse og velger til slutt å bli i Oslo en stund videre. Hun treffer Junis gamle barnepike, Dagny Dallimore, som har vist seg å være Junis mor. Victoria har dermed en ny bestemor å bli kjent med, når hun flytter inn på Ankerseteren igjen. Moren bestemmer seg for å reise til Australia en stund, for å finne sin ukjente halvsøster, og Victoria blir boende alene med Dagny. Victoria tar det for gitt at hun har fått jobben som konsernassistent, etter at Juni før hun dro nevnte jobben for henne, og etablerer seg raskt på kontoret. Dette liker den nye konsernsjefen Jens August svært dårlig, men hun får beholde jobben allikevel. thumb|Victoria sammen med [[Pål Gottlieb. Foto: TV 2]] thumb|[[Iselin Vendelboe|Iselin oppdager Pål og Victoria sammen. Foto: TV 2]] Etter dette skjer to ulykkessalige ting på kort tid. Etter at Astrid døde, har Fugleholmen blitt delt mellom hver av barnebarna hennes, hvor Victoria kontrollerer morens del mens hun er borte. Jens August driver høyt renkespill, og kjøper ut de tre andre søsknene, for deretter å avsløre at det gamle landstedet skal bli et resortsenter. Hun møter også igjen en skikkelse fra ungdomstiden, Pål Gottlieb. Hun har ikke gode erfaringer med Pål fra før av, men ender allikevel opp med å forelske seg i han. Det eneste problemet med dette er at han viser seg å være gift med den berømte forfatteren Iselin Vendelboe. Før hun får vite dette har hun i midlertidig allerede hjulpet Pål med å få jobben som økonomisjef i konsernet ved å unnlate å bringe videre informasjon hun har fått – nemlig at Pål gamblet vekk 600 millioner i sin forrige jobb. Det viser seg at Pål også er interesert i henne, og de blir elskere for en periode. Pål gjør det klart at han vil gå fra Iselin, men finner ut at Iselin venter barn. Han velger derfor Iselin fremfor Victoria, men når det kommer frem at barnets far er Isekins forlagssjef Gunnars, blir det allikevel Pål og Victoria. Påkjennelsene rundt av og på-forholdet med Pål har allikevel ledet henne tilbake til alkoholen. For å passe på henne, flytter Pål inn på Ankerseteren. Nå oppdager Victoria at hun ikke er alene om en avhengighet – Pål viser seg å gå i terapi for spillavhengighet. Hun overbeviser han om å kutte ut all form for gambling og aksjespekulering, men Pål lar seg stadig friste. Jens August vil ha han med på børsspekulering, og når Pål nekter å holde seg unna dette forteller Victoria Jens August om hvordan ting henger sammen. Jens August gir Pål streng beskjed om at hvis han vil fortsette i konsernet må han holde seg unna aksjer og usikre investeringer for all fremtid. Victoria mener dette er for mildt, og overtaler han til slutt til å legge seg inn på en klinikk i USA. De reiser begge samme dag. I 2012 forteller Juni til Albert at det er slutt mellom Victoria og Pål, og at Victoria har flyttet til New York. I 2016 nevner Juni både Albert og Victoria ved navn for Anja With, og sier de bor i utlandet. Trivia Victoria er venstrehendt, som vist i episode 85, sesong 27. Referanser og fotnoter Kategori:Karakterer